


Pindon and the Bryan

by pressdbtwnpages



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"What are we doing tonight?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pindon and the Bryan

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/bandom365/profile)[**bandom365**](http://community.livejournal.com/bandom365/). Originally posted [there](http://community.livejournal.com/bandom365/16261.html) 2-27-08.

"Whatcha doin', Ryan?" Brendon came sniffing over to where he was preparing.

"Getting ready for tonight." Ryan didn't look up from his task.

"Why? What are we doing tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Brendon."

"...Try to take over the world!" Brendon announced spontaneously.

"Uh, no. Try to put on a kick-ass show." Ryan stopped drawing an elaborate design on his face and turned to Brendon. "God, how many episodes of Pinky and the Brain have you watched?"

"Today?"

Ryan sighed turned back to the mirror.

"What? It's an awesome show."

"It's a cartoon. About lab rats."

"They're mice," Brendon corrected seriously. "And it's a social satire."

"I'm sorry I haven't memorized a t.v. show."

"We're kind of like that show. 'Pinkyan and the Brendon'," Brendon declared excitedly.

"Oh, trust me, we're not. And if we were, you definitely wouldn't be the brains of the operation," Ryan told him, looking critically at himself in the mirror and then putting down the eyeliner.

Spencer stuck his head into the dressing room. "You guys almost ready?"

A lengthy silence filled the room before Brendon responded, "Narf!"


End file.
